


A Plane Ride Away

by MTG



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTG/pseuds/MTG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is on his way home from his sister's wedding when the unthinkable happens, his plane goes down in the middle of the pacific ocean. When Steve and the team find the plane everyone is accounted for and alive except for Danny who has disappeared, without a trace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Plane Ride Away

Danny was sort of worried, he never liked long flights and having two in two weeks isn't really helping his worry. The Plane shook, hitting a "little" turbulence, and Danny thought the pilot didn't know the meaning of little, a little doesn't make his scotch spill in his lap. Next thing he knew the seatbelt light was flashing and the pilot was gently asking everyone to return to their seats, the plane may not be shaking anymore but his hands sure are.

He felt a cold sweat start at his forehead, and raised his hand as a stewardess came by, trying for a charming smile, but most likely it came out as manic with the we way the stewardess flinched and forced a smile onto her face. “May I help you sir?”.

“Uh.. yes, I need to make a phone call”, Danny flashed his badge, her smile dropping “It’s official police business I need to make it in private” She nodded, and led him to the restroom.

“Take your time sir, if you need anything just ask”, Danny nodded and smiled, slipping into the small restroom and dialing Steve’s number. It took 3 rings before Steve picked up, yawning slightly into the receiver. “Steve did I wake you up from a nap? I never even knew you napped. I guess Chin was right, you aren’t a robot”

Steve laughed, and it eased Danny’s heart just a little bit. “So by what Cath told me a couple hours ago, you should be in the pacific right now, so i’m hoping you didn’t crash land and are calling me from a life boat.”

“No Steve, I just wanted to talk to you, we keep hitting turbulence and I’m kind of an anxious flier if you can’t remember. Also did you get Cath to misuse her Navy clearance again and look at satellite imagery of my plane”, Danny was slightly exasperated, and his tone hid nothing.

“If i say no will you believe me Danno?” Danny could tell, he could almost feel Steve grinning on the other end.

“You are my creepy overprotective Navy Seal caveman boyfriend, why am I even surprised, how is this my life” Danny huffed out, making Steve snort. 

“So Danny I’ve been thinking about you, these past few days a lot”, and Danny knew that tone, he knew it well. The tone Steve used after every case when they were finally alone, not filling out reports.

“Oh you have.. What about?” Danny knew Steve knew he was being purposefully obtuse, but he’d rather play this out.

“You’re voice, the way your skin feels against mine, that damned smell of yours that is slowly driving me crazy”. He heard Steve sniff, and god that was probably his favorite tie or shirt. “I can hear you thinking Danno, its the blue one” Danny just bit at his knuckle trying to keep from making a sound.  
“Yeah, hope you didn’t ruin it while i was away, i have plans with you, me and it” And he heard Steve groan, knowing what he was doing to him, made Danny smile even wider, cheeks flushing.

“God Danno wish you were here with me” And Steve’s voice was impossibly rough and broken and god Danny didn’t know what to do with himself. Then he heard an alarm go off, then another the pilot saying something about a drop in cabin pressure and everyone put their masks on.

“Danny is everything ok?” Danny felt the lurch as the plane started going down, gravity taking over and pulling at his stomach.

“Steve god something is wrong, we are going down, shit” He heard something crash against the door to the restroom, and when he tried it, it was stuck, it was the drink cart. “God Steve, the cart it’s stuck against the door and I’m stuck”

“Danny everything will be fine, I’m already messaging Chin and Cath and shit, just stay calm everything will be ok.” He could hear the fear in Steve’s voice, feel his panic too.

“Steve in case anything happ..” Steve cut him off.

“Danny don’t talk like that, you will be fine, come on you said I’m more of a safety hazard then any plane, so just you will be ok.” He could hear Steve’s voice crack.

“Steve, please just in case, listen to me. Tell Grace I love her, and please just make sure she knows, don’t leave her too, she loves you too.” Danny’s voice cracked again, and he could feel the tears sting at his eyes. “Also tell Kono, I’m sorry, we should have surfed more, and she is amazing and will probably take over 5’0 if not the world one day. Chin, god tell Chin I’m so happy about him and Malia and that they will be wonderful together, no matter how much of an ass i’ve been about it. And Steve, god Steve I love you so much, don’t get yourself killed,for me and my Grace please just be careful Babe.” Danny was crying, hands still banging on the door.

“Danno I love you, and try to make it, I will find you, god just please” The line went dead, and Steve’s mouth dried up, on the verge of a breakdown. "Goddammit let Danno be alright."


End file.
